sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do trzynastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} scena pokazuje [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|willę Thorndyke’ów], na dachu której leży Sonic przeglądający książkę, jaką jest atlas Ziemi.] Sonic: Byłem już prawie wszędzie... Tylko nie za granicą! Gdyby nie ten ocean... pokoju wspólnym rezydencji Thorndyke’ów [[Cream (Sonic X)|Cream] i Cheese oglądają program telewizyjny z Nextem.] Next: No dobra, ludziska, do zobaczenia! Cream i Cheese: Do zobaczenia! skończeniu programu wchodzi do pokoju [[Ella], która nosi dla Cream i Cheese’a pyszne ciasto.] Ella: Cream, Cheese! Upiekłam dla was ciasto. (Stawia tacę) Zajadajcie! Cream: Wygląda pysznie. telewizorze, gdzie było widać wcześnie logo z imieniem Sonica, widać było studio informacji, by przekazać coś ważnego telewidzom. Dziennikarz: Przerywamy program, by nadać ważny komunikat... Nadajemy na żywo transmisję z biura prezydenta. biurze prezydenta znajduje się [[Scarlet Garcia] nadająca tę relację.] Scarlet Garcia: Sekretarz Generalny właśnie rozpoczął konferencję prasową. Jerome Wise: Nasz kraj nie podda się Doktorowi Eggmanowi! Cream: Co? tytułowa Imperium Eggmana także Eggman razem z [[Decoe] i Bocoe oglądają relację telewizyjną.] Dziennikarz: Przepraszam, panie Sekretarzu, czy jest planowany atak na Eggmana? Jerome Wise: Tak! Eggman zamierza skończyć oglądać tę relację, naciskając czerwony guzik. Eggman: Są odważni. Ale co oni mogą? tym zdaniu głośno się śmieje. Tymczasem [[Knuckles (Sonic X)|Knuckles] wspina się na górę przez skałę. Gdy dobiega na miejsce rozgląda się po okolicy.] Knuckles: Gdzie jest Szmaragd Chaosu? chwili zauważa lecący w jego kierunku Tornado X, który go omija, po czym pędzi na dół. W [[Tornado X] znajdują się: Tails, Amy, Chris i Frances.] Frances: Amy, widzisz mój dom? Amy: Gdzie? Frances: Spójrz, ten z czerwonym dachem. Amy: Widzę! Frances: Jak będziesz mieć czas, to wpadnij do mnie. Amy: Jasne. Frances: Hej, Chris, a co ze szkołą? tym pytaniem Chris nie wie, co powiedzieć. Chris: Szkołą? Tails: Nie latamy po to, by oglądać widoki! Musimy teraz szukać trzeciego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chris: Wiem! Frances: To dobrze. Tails: Tak przy okazji, skąd wziąłeś te gogle? To nowy wynalazek Chucka? pokazuje Tailsowi nietypowy podarek – gogle szpiegowskie. Chris: Nie. Pan Stuart mi je przysłał. Pasują mi? Tails: Tak, są idealne. Chris: To dobrze. Naprawdę mi się podobają. naprawdę, pan Stewart wsadził do gogli mikroczip, dzięki któremu będzie mógł śledzić ruch Chrisa i jego towarzyszy; sprawdza to na mapie w swoim pojeździe szpiegowskim. Frances: Zobacz! To szkoła, do której chodzimy z Chrisem. daleka pan Stewart zauważa Tornado X, które lśni w słońcu. Rusza więc za nimi. Tymczasem w [[Biały Dom (Sonic X)|Białym Domu] Prezydent w obecności sekretarzy i Kapitana patrzy na plan, na którym widać Fortecę Eggmana.] Kapitan: Tu znajduje się maszynownia Eggmana. Dane te zdobyły Rouge i Topaz podczas śledztwa. z nimi są obecne także [[Rouge (Sonic X)|Rouge] i Topaz.] Prezydent: To wielki sukces. Wspaniale, panno Rouge! Rouge: To nic takiego. Prezydent: Można ci zaufać. Porozmawiajmy teraz o szczegółach. Sekretarz #2: Tak jest! Topaz: Przypisujesz sobie wszystkie zasługi? Rouge: To była ciężka praca. te słowa Topaz gniewa się na Rouge. Kapitan przysuwa statki bliżej Fortecy Eggmana. Kapitan: Moja armia zaatakuje z morza i powietrza! Prezydent: Ale co z armią robotów Eggmana? planie zarówno statki, jak i samoloty są blisko Fortecy Eggmana. Kapitan: To tylko dywersja. Gdy Doktor Eggman będzie zajęty odpieraniem naszych ataków na wyspę... jeden ze statków za Fortecą Eggmana. Kapitan: Oddziały specjalne marynarki zakradną się od tyłu i zniszczą generatory. Sekretarz #3: Co do tego planu... Biuro wywiadowcze wyśle Rouge, by wzięła udział z tymi drugimi. Prezydent: Doprawdy? Topaz (do Kapitana): I to my jesteśmy "tymi drugimi"? Kapitan: Nic nie poradzę. Nie mamy takiego wpływu, jak Rouge. natomiast przysłuchuje się tej rozmowie. Prezydent: Przy okazji, co z Soniciem? Sekretarz #2: Co do tego, bardzo mi przykro. Prezydent: Nie, to bez znaczenia. Po prawdzie to wysłałem tam posłańca. Sekretarz #3: Posłańca? rezydencji Thorndyke’ów w towarzystwie dwóch ochroniarzy idzie Jerome Wise. Po dotarciu na miejsce dzwoni do drzwi. Ella: Idę! do rezydencji otwiera Ella. Ella: Przepraszam, kim pan jest? przypomina sobie twarz Jerome’a, którego widziała na ekranie telewizora podczas wiadomości. Ella: Sekretarz Generalny z biura prezydenta?! Jerome Wise: Przepraszam, czy Sonic tu jest? niczego Sonic leży na dachu; zarówno Wise jak i ochroniarze nie zauważyli tego. Ella: Kogo szukacie? Sonica? Jerome Wise: Proszę mu przekazać, że nie jesteśmy tu, by go aresztować! Przysyła mnie prezydent. Mamy nadzieję, że nam pomoże! Oczywiście to nie jest jego obowiązek... Jeśli nasza strategia się powiedzie... Wszystkich ich powitamy, jako honorowych obywateli w naszym świecie. Zagwarantujemy im bezpieczeństwo! Ella: No nie wiem, nie wiem. Nieważne, co powiesz, nie mogę pomóc! Jerome Wise: Proszę, nie udawaj... do książeczki, by sprawdzić imiona domowników rezydencji. Jerome Wise: Ello! Ella: Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?! Jerome Wise: Też to widziałaś. Widziałaś królika, który potrafi mówić! Ella: Jesteś strasznie uparty! Mówię, że nic nie wiem! Jerome Wise: No weź! Przyprowadź go, bo... Ella zatrzaskuje przed nim drzwi. Wise próbuje je otworzyć, ale na próżno. Jerome Wise: Ty! we drzwiach, które się otwierają, ukazuje się Ella; oblała Wise’a wodą z wiadra, po czym znów zatrzasnęła drzwi. Agenci nie wiedzą co powiedzieć, a Wise znów się wścieka. Jerome Wise: Jesteście ze służb bezpieczeństwa, co robicie?! Nie powinniście mnie chronić?! Ella idzie w stronę schodów, po których schodzi [[pan Tanaka].] Pan Tanaka: Co się stało? Ella: Sekretarz Generalny nie jest dla mnie wyzwaniem! Czy on nie wie, że już wcześniej zaprosiliśmy króla z zagranicy... Ella odchodzi, pan Tanaka rozgląda się, po czym dziwi się słowami gospodyni. W tym samym czasie w Białym Domu prezydent dostaje telefon od Wise’a. Prezydent: Naprawdę? Rozumiem. Dzięki za starania. słuchawkę, po czym odwraca się do obecnych w gabinecie. Prezydent: Wygląda na to, że się nie pokazał. Sekretarz #1: Ale uparty jeż! z Wise’em i agentami odjechał; Sonic przez ten czas nadal leżał na dachu, niczego nieświadomy. Sekretarz #2: Cóż. Musimy to zrobić sami. Prezydent: Fakt. Wygląda na to, że nic innego nam nie pozostało. Rouge: Nie martw się! tych słowach Rouge stoi gotowa do działania. Rouge: Jestem tutaj! (Mruga okiem do Prezydenta.) Prezydent: Panna Rouge! Rouge (do siebie): Ten Szmaragd Chaosu, który wtedy widziałam... Muszę go zdobyć. pan Stewart jadący swym pojazdem szpiegowskim, znajduje się w mieście, śledząc Tornado X, które szuka Szmaragdu Chaosu. Ku jego zdziwieniu, samolot oddala się w stronę pola. Pan Stewart (do siebie z zastanowieniem): Gdzie wy lecicie? w prawo na szosie. Tymczasem samolot unosił się coraz wyżej. Nagle zielony Szmaragd Chaosu świeci się coraz jaśniej. Tails: Wykryłem Szmaragd Chaosu! Chris: Gdzie? Tails: Południowy wschód! Chris: Południowy wschód? Tails: Słuchajcie! Zawracam. Amy i Frances: Dobrze! Tails zmienił kurs samolotu w przeciwną stronę, czyli do tyłu. Jadący na szosie pan Stewart zauważył zmianę kierunku przez Tailsa. Pan Stewart: Zmienili kierunek? hamuje pojazd, po czym zawraca z powrotem. Samolot zatrzymuje się na polu kukurydzy, gdzie prawdopodobnie kryje się Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris: Szmaragd Chaosu jest gdzieś w tym polu kukurydzy, tak? Tails, chodźmy po niego. Tails: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Poczekaj, a zobaczysz. czerwony przycisk, poprzez który Tornado X zaczyna się podnosić. Amy: Co? Tornado zaczyna stanąć na nogi jak człowiek. Frences: Niesamowite! Amy: Co się dzieje, Tails? Tails: Oto ulepszony przeze mnie wszechpotężny Cyklon X! Chodźmy go poszukać! Tędy... przyjaciół rusza na poszukiwania Szmaragdu. Tymczasem jadący ich śladem pan Stewart zauważył znak Tornado X, który zatrzymał się na polu kukurydzy, gdzie znajduje się Szmaragd. Pan Stewart: Szmaragd Chaosu? za bieg, a właściwie naciska przycisk przypominający bieg, by porozumieć się z innymi agentami. Pan Stewart: Tu Nauczyciel, proszę o odpowiedź. Tu Nauczyciel, proszę o odpowiedź. z kartami postaci międzyczasie Tails, Frances, Chris i Amy szukają na polu kukurydzy Szmaragdu Chaosu, który jest gdzieś głęboko w ziemi. Tails: Szmaragd Chaosu jest pod ziemią? Chris: Tak. Amy: Tylko jak go wykopiemy? Frances: Oczywiście użyjemy do tego Tornado X! te słowa Tails nieruchomieje z szoku. Frances: Prawda, Tails? Chris: Rozumiem, ponieważ to wszechpotężny sprzęt! czuje się przez tę sytuację zawstydzony. Tails: Widzicie, on nie ma takiej funkcji. to Amy, Chris i Frances byli w szoku. Amy: To znaczy, że nie może być wszechpotężnym sprzętem. Tails: Tak... Chris: Pozwólcie, że sprawdzę, czy nie ma tu jakichś narzędzi do kopania... (Zaczyna biec) Frances: Ja też pójdę! dzieciaki przebiegają przez kukurydzę do pobliskiej stodoły, by pożyczyć odpowiednie narzędzia do kopania. Natomiast w Białym Domu trwa rozmowa prezydenta z sekretarzami. Sekretarz #2: Panie prezydencie, nie możemy przepuścić takiej okazji! Szmaragd Chaosu jest tym, co chce zdobyć Doktor Eggman! Teraz zapewne opuści swoją bazę. Sekretarz #1: Panie prezydencie, proszę podjąć decyzję. prezydent milczy. Sekretarz #1: Panie prezydencie! patrzą na odwróconego do nich tyłem prezydenta w milczeniu. Prezydent: Rozumiem. tą wieść Rouge uśmiecha się, a Prezydent odwraca się do obecnych. Prezydent: Zaczynamy atak! żołnierze biegną do swoich samolotów. Głos z głośnika: Przygotujcie się do akcji! Przygotujcie się do akcji! wszystko z góry zauważa Knuckles, dla którego nie znaczyło to nic dobrego. Knuckles: Co zamierzacie? statki płyną w stronę wyspy z Fortecą Eggmana, a ukryci w krzakach i wysokiej trawie agenci podpatrują wyspę i próbują zdobyć jakiś sygnał. Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy Eggman i jego sługusy oglądają reklamę środka do czyszczenia plam. Aktor z reklamy (pryska płynem na ścianę): Wystarczy tylko spryskać plamę wycierać plamę tylko ze środka; płyn działał skutecznie. Aktor z reklamy: i nie potrzeba żadnych innych środków, by z łatwością ją zetrzeć. mu asystentka pokazuje widzom kawałek ściany, na której nie widać większości plamy. Aktor z reklamy: Zobacz! Decoe: Faktycznie wytarte! Bocoe: Wspaniałe! Eggman się nudzi podczas oglądania reklam. Eggman: Takie coś mnie nie zaskoczy. Aktor z reklamy: Klienci, to szansa... obraz reklamy znika z ekranu, a na jego miejsce „wskakuje” inny obraz ukazujący dwóch ludzi na jakimś polu. Głos z mikrofonu #1: Co?! Szmaragd Chaosu znajduje się w Tingalin Villa?! Eggman: Szmaragd Chaosu?! Że jak? tego, nastawia uszu do ekranu, by usłyszeć więcej. Głos z mikrofonu #2: Tak! Wygląda na to, że mały lis chce go wykopać. Głos z mikrofonu #1: To leci w programie... chwili wraca znowu reklama płynu do czyszczenia plam. Aktor z reklamy: Jeśli chcesz wytrzeć plamę... naciśnięciu guzika Eggman wyłącza reklamę, a na jej miejsce włącza maszynę losującą. Eggman: Przynieście mi karty! Decoe: Gotowe. przeglądać po kolei karty. Eggman: Którą powinienem dziś użyć? wszystkie karty do Maszyny Wyborów i uruchamia dźwignię. Eggman: Dawaj! uruchomieniu dźwigni maszyna pokazuje dokonanego wyboru: robota [[E-35 Funfun].] Eggman: Tak! wystawieniu sekretnej dziury robot Eggmana leci wysoko w niebo, a obok niego – Eggman, który się śmieje; nie podejrzewa jednak, że agenci go obserwują przez cały czas. Agent #1: Doktor Eggman i robot wyruszyli! samolot wojskowy, który razem z innymi samolotami leci w stronę Fortecy Eggmana. Głos z głośnika: Do ataku! Naszym celem jest baza Eggmana! bazy wojskowej stoi Knuckles, który wszystkiego się dowiedział. Knuckles: Baza Eggmana? Stewart jedzie w stronę pola kukurydzianego, skąd nadawany jest sygnał. Szmaragd Chaosu jaśnieje cały czas, a Tails z Amy, Frances i Chrisem kopią ziemię, by znaleźć kolejny Szmaragd. Tails: Jeszcze trochę. Chris: Dobrze! Postarajmy się! Tails: Co? Amy: Co jest? przyjaciółmi leci cień należący do robota Eggmana, który ląduje niedaleko od nich. Frances: Co to jest?! [Obok robota ląduje Eggman na swoim [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile].] Chris: To robot Eggmana! Amy: Tails... Tails wskakuje do Tornada X, by rozprawić się z robotem Eggmana. Eggman: Macie może Szmaragd Chaosu? Tails: Nie oddam ci go! Amy: Tak! Eggman: Chcesz walczyć? Sonica tu nie ma. Chris: Skontaktuję się z nim! Amy: Dzięki! Chris: Chodźmy, Francis! Frances: Jasne! chwili Chris i Frances biegną w inną stronę. Eggman: Ruszaj, E-35! Amy: Za nic z tobą nie przegra! Tails: Ruszam! Tails uruchamia przycisk, dzięki któremu Tornado X leci w stronę E-95. Lecz robot uruchamia niespodziewanie wiatrak i to z taką siłą, by zdmuchnąć z całej siły samolot. Niespodziewanie wiatr zdmucha Amy z pola. Tails: AMY! Tornado X ku radości Eggmana upada na ziemię. Eggman: Świetnie, E-35! Dajesz! uruchamia jeszcze więcej siły w wiatraku, by wydmuchnąć Tailsa w powietrze. Tails: Co jest?! wiatr goni też Frances i Chrisa biegnących w stronę stodoły. Chris: Uważaj! Frances i obaj upadają na ziemię, by się jej mocno trzymać. Siła wiatru była tak mocna, że zniszczyła nawet stodołę i dom wieśniaka, z czego Eggman się śmieje. Eggman: No i co? Teraz rozumiesz potęgę E-35? nadal próbuje uruchomić samolot, ale nic się nie daje. Tails: Ani drgnie... Chris i Frances nadal trzymają się ziemi. Lecz gogle od pana Stewarta odlatują w powietrze. Natomiast pan Stewart jedzie w stronę sygnału gogli. Pan Stewart: Chris, Francis... Mam nadzieję, że się w to nie wmieszają. na sygnał, który leci w jego kierunku. Pan Stewart: Gdzie on jest? Gdzie on jest? się, że sygnał leci w inną stronę. Pan Stewart: Co się dzieje? Do licha. w inną stronę. W międzyczasie agenci [[GUN (Sonic X)|GUNu] atakują przy użyciu całego arsenału broni fortecę Eggmana. Broń trafia w sam cel. Decoe i Bocoe czują niepokojące wstrząsy.] Bocoe: Co się dzieje?! Decoe: To wróg rozpoczął atak! palcem na monitor. Decoe: Spójrz... Nadciąga cała grupa ludzi! Bocoe: Doskonale! Zaczynamy kontratak! to Decoe i Bocoe odpowiadają atakiem na atak: [[E-11 Beacon|puszczają] roboty Eggmana, by zaatakować agentów GUNu i obronić fortecę. To wszystko oglądała z ukrycia Rouge przebrana w kostiumie ninja.] Rouge: Walczcie! Walczcie! się do reszty agentów. Rouge: Teraz możemy iść. skacze poprzez skały, by poprowadzić agentów do fortecy Eggmana w bezpieczny sposób. Tymczasem w gabinecie prezydenta pojawia się ekipa telewizyjna, by nadać relację na żywo. Tymczasem prezydent ćwiczy swoją kwestię. Prezydent: Nastały smutne czasy! Nastały smutne czasy... Obywatele, obywatele, dziś nasza armia... Reżyser: Panie prezydencie, zaczynajmy. poprawia garnitur. Na billboardach całego miasta na miejscu reklam pojawia się relacja, na której pojawia się Scarlet Garcia. Scarlet Garcia: A teraz przekaz na żywo... Przemówienie prezydenta! ekranie pojawia się Prezydent. Prezydent: Obywatele... Dziś przypuściliśmy atak na Doktora Eggmana! willi Thorndyke’ów także Cream i Cheese oglądają relację Prezydenta na żywo. Prezydent: Doktor Eggman cały czas groził naszemu krajowi. Cream: Muszę szybko powiadomić pana Sonica! tych słowach szybko wybiega z salonu; za nią podąża też Cheese (po drodze zalicza upadek). Tymczasem agenci nadal atakują fortecę Eggmana; tak samo Decoe i Bocoe atakują agentów, powodując u nich liczne straty. Prezydent: Celem Doktora Eggmana jest władza nad światem... A my nie możemy na to pozwolić! przy jednym z wejść do korytarzy wybucha dynamit włożony przez Rouge, która wlatuje przez nie do środka, prowadząc tam agentów. Tymczasem na lotnisku wojskowym Knuckles wskakuje do jednego z samolotów, który leci w stronę wyspy z Fortecą Eggmana. Głos z głośnika: Drugi szwadron, leć! z Knucklesem wystartował. Tymczasem Sonic zaalarmowany przez Cream i Cheese’a, biegnie razem z nimi do laboratorium Chucka. Sonic: Tails! Tails, chodźmy... Cream: Tornado X zniknął! schodów schodzi do nich Chuck, pijący herbatę. Chuck: Cześć, Sonic! Tails, Amy, Chris i przyjaciółka Chrisa, Frances, wylecieli i jeszcze nie wrócili. to, Sonic zaczyna ze złości zgiąć pięści. Sonic: Gdzie oni mogli polecieć w takiej chwili? gdzieś na łące pan Stewart znajduje gogle, które zdmuchnął wiatr uruchomiony przez robota Eggmana. Pan Stewart: Dlaczego to tu jest? Lepiej zawrócę. z powrotem do swojego pojazdu. Tymczasem robot Eggmana nadal ma uruchomiony wiatrak, przez co Tornado X nie może się ruszyć. Także Chris i Frances nie mogli nigdzie się ruszyć. Chris: Nie mogę się ruszyć... Chris zauważa Amy, która swoim młotkiem wbija drewniane pale, by przejść przez ten huragan. Chris: Amy! Amy: Nic wam nie jest? Chris i Frances: Tak! tym samym czasie Tornado X sterowane przez Tailsa próbuje stanąćna nogi. Tails: Do licha! na szczęście Tailsowi udało się postawić poprawnie Tornado X. Tails: Nie przegram, Eggman! Eggman śmieje się z tego. Eggman: Nie masz szans przeciwko E-35! Tails: Że jak?! Eggman znów zaczyna się śmiać. Eggman: To ma cię tylko nastraszyć... Gdyby E-35 był poważny, nie byłbyś dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem! Eggman pstryknął palcami, robot uruchomił wiatrak na maksymalną moc, przez co samolot Tailsa zaczyna się wycofać. Eggman: Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzymasz? próbuje utrzymać samolot. Nagle robot uruchamia tak potężny wicher, że zdmuchuje on Tornado X z Tailsem w powietrze. Jadący swym pojazdem pan Stewart zauważa, że trawa leci na szybę. Pan Stewart: Co to jest?! pojazd zaczyna pod wpływem silnego wiatru się cofać. Pan Stewart zauważa to przez wychylenie się przez okno samochodu. Pan Stewart: Co się, do diaska, dzieje?! wyjąć telefon i zadzwonić do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów, jednocześnie włączając dyktafon. Pan Stewart: Przepraszam, to dom państwa Thorndyke'ów? od pana Stewarta odbiera Chuck; razem z nim są Sonic, Cream i Cheese. Chuck: Tak, zgadza się... Mówisz Tingalin Villa? Cóż, rozumiem! Bardzo dziękuję! Cream: Kto dzwonił? Chuck: Nie wiem... (do Sonica) Sonic, leć do Tingalin Villa! Sonic: Jasne! na komendę, Sonic pędzi w stronę wioski, by uratować swoich przyjaciół. Tylko czy tak się stanie? Odpowiedź w [[Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2/Transkrypt|następnym odcinku].] {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X